The overall goal of the Exposure Assessment Facility Core (ExposureFC) is to enhance the research capabilities of CEHNM investigators by providing expertise in a number of related activities and services not available elsewhere in the University, including exposure assessment design, methods development, sampling and analysis. This Facility Core supports the development and implementation of exposure assessments in support of funded research, pilot studies, new research initiatives, and outreach activities of the CEHNM by coordinating the following services and activities: ? study design, methods development, design and development of new sampling equipment, air and settled dust sampling, and analysis of samples; ? expansion of these facilities and efforts in ways that support the evolving strategic goals of the CEHNM; ? training and mentoring of staff, students, fellows and researchers; ? responding to exposure emergencies; ? responding to the needs of the Community Outreach and Engagement Core (COEC) and local community ograniziations in a number of ways, including testifying in public hearings and carrying out pilot field work to test whether perceived sources of air pollution exist and can be documented. The primary focus of the ExposureFC is on sampling and analysis of environmental rather than biological samples. The latter are mainly addressed by the Trace Metals Facility Core and the Integrative Health Sciences Facility Core. A few exceptions to this general division exist, which have developed as the needs of the CEHNM have evolved and include high precision lead isotope ratios in blood (no active projects) and exhaled breath analyses which have been developed within Dr. Perzanowski's laboratory to provide noninvasive markers of inflamation and oxidative stress.